Tanakagakure Central City
Central City Mall & Tower (commonly reffered to as just simply Central City Mall, and it's office tower is commonly called Sky Tree) is a fictional mixed-use building in the heart of Tanakagakure, Econesia. This building houses a casino, traditional market, mall, and office tower (located above phase 2 - commonly reffered to as Sky Tree by many people and travel agencies. The office tower has observation deck and broadcasting facilities, and has four Tanakagakure's heroes statue on the top. The four statues is drawn with manga style instead of realistic style). This building also integrated with The Trans Luxury Hotel Tanakagakure Central, the low-cost luxurious 6-star hotel, which is located on the south of the main building. Central City Mall & Tower sometimes has been famous with four statue of Tanakagakure Heroes which is located on the top of the office tower. Floor assigments The current floor assigments of Central City Mall & Tower are as follows: *B8 = Mechanical floor, some motorcycle parking space, scenic elevator access, executive scenic elevator access *B7 - B2 = Carpark, scenic elevator access, executive scenic elevator access *B1 = Carpark, casino, scenic elevator access, executive scenic elevator access *LG = Traditional market and grocery center, scenic elevator access, executive scenic elevator access *L1 = Street level, some restaurants, some shops, atrium (usually used as a studio of quis program "TPA Kocak"), scenic elevator access, executive scenic elevator access, Don Quijote (phase 1), Ikan Bakar Cianjur (phase 1), Sarinah (phase 3), Pizza Hut (phase 3), McDonald's (phase 2), Kentucky Fried Chicken (phase 2), A&W (frontier between phase 2 and 3), Solaria (frontier between phase 1 and 2). *L2 - L6 = Don Quijote (phase 1), Sarinah (phase 3), some shops, scenic elevator access, executive scenic elevator access. Usually in the both main and executive scenic elevators, the floor L2 - L6 are locked, and the scenic elevator banks (both main and executive) on level L2 to L6 are blocked by a lot of wallmags (usually 3D or Moving, which is made by various schools from junior high school to senior high school) and some vending machines, but sometimes all scenic elevators can be accessed from level L2 - L6, usually in long holidays. When all scenic elevators are unlocked on floor L2 - L6, the wallmags and vending machines are moved to the corridor in front of all elevator banks. *L7 = Don Quijote (phase 1), Sarinah (phase 3), Giant Hypermarket (phase 2), TriMedia Bookstore (phase 2), some shops, scenic elevator access, executive scenic elevator access *L8 = Mechanical floor *L9 = Some space for mechanical floor, Hallo Tanakagakure Restaurant/The Grateful Sounds of Tanakagakure, Tanakagakure Central XXI, Game Center, scenic elevator access, executive scenic elevator access, access to main sky lobby on L11 by escalator, Tanakagakure Central Basketball Stadium, access to Al-Bukhori Mosque. *L10 = Mechanical floor *L11 = Sky Lobby zone A - E *L12 = Sky Lobby Mezzanine zone A - E *L13 - L68 = Office zone A - E. Floor L57 - L68 are fully bought by RT Corp, the largest cosplay costume manufacturing corporation in Econesia. *L69 - L70 = Mechanical Floor *L71 = Sky Lobby zone F - J *L72 = Sky Lobby Mezzanine zone F - J *L73 - 128 = Office zone F - J *129 - 130 = Mechanical Floor *131 = Sky Lobby zone K - M *132 = Sky Lobby Mezzanine zone K - M *133 - 161 = Office zone K - M. On floor 161 there is a basecamp of Tanakagakure's most favorite boyband called TNKGKR Boys. *162 - 163 = Mechanical floor *T1 = lower observation deck with glass floor balcony, viking (buffet) restaurant, cyber cafe. The cyber cafe has a community/membership which the member commonly are gamers. *PR = Convention center and ballroom *T3 - T4 = Mechanical floor *T5 - T8 = Broadcasting facilities with some abandoned studios *T9 - T10 = Mechanical floor *PH1 - T16 = Multi-storey outdoor observation deck. *R1 = Statue base, access to the top of base transceiver station via stairs. All statue has 100 meters high, while the base transceiver station has 256 meters high. Elevator system On this building, there are 73 elevators located on all phase of the building. The main scenic elevators (with the capacity of 27 persons and speed of 420 mpm) are operates as shuttle elevators from underground parking (B8 - B1) and shopping levels (LG - L7) to the facilities floor (L9, T1, PR, and PH1). The view of main scenic elevators, from B8 to B1, are only the shaft, Then from LG to L7, are the main atrium, and above L9, the view is to the city. The executive scenic elevators (also has the same capacity and same speed as main scenic elevator), located on the rear part of the building, also served sky lobbies, but they are closed to the public and only open for young executives (the member of TNKGKR Boys also not allowed to use executive scenic elevators). All scenic elevators (both main and executive) are bubble-shaped (like Wonkavator, but elevator's floor not transparent). Passengers can easily seeing free to outside because the scenic elevator is all-glass, and if night, four spotlights attached on the top of the each scenic elevator cab help all passengers to view up to the shaft (and if the elevators stop at top floor, people can view the green motor with help from the spotlights). There also two freight elevator (speed 600 mpm) located in the central part of the building that serving all floors from floor B8 to floor T14, which is best known as one of the largest elevators in entire Econesia, with the capacity of 80 persons (the largest one are located in Aominecchi Building, Townstead, with the capacity of 90 persons or 6000 kilograms) and is possible to carry vehicles (usually from sedans to medium-sized MPVs or microbuses). Also, two double deck elevator serving all sky lobbies (but doesn't serve ground level) with the capacity of 33 persons each deck. All office local elevators has capacity of 28 persons, and to ride the office local elevators, all workers who get the lower deck of double deck elevator need to ride the escalators from the skylobbies to the mezzanine of each skylobbies. That's because all office local elevators are leave from mezzanines on each skylobbies. All elevators in phase 2 are installed by KONE with UltraRope and Polaris Destination Dispatch, while on phase 1 and 3 are mostly Schindler (5400 AP MMR with customized fixtures and PORT) and OTIS (Gen2 with CompassPlus). Observation deck details *Visitors doesn't have to buy ticket to observation deck. *On level T1, just only pay for IDR 50,000 per person, visitors can free to go to glass-floored balcony freely (not limited by time), eat many food without limited by time, and using internet without limited by time. Visitors must pay again if that visitors exit from the floor T1 (the frontier is door sills of all elevator that serving level T1, flat step of the escalators that goes to floor PR, and emergency exit doors). Elevator filming strategy *Photography : Allowed (except take a photo of product sold in the mall) *Security level : Low *Filming difficulty : Easy In this building, elevator surfing also allowed and usually done by Tanakagakure punkers. They (the punkers of Tanakagakure) has many contact with many elevator mechanic/technician. The main scenic elevators and two large freight elevator are the "best elevators for surfing" in many Tanakagakure's punkers.